


Another Reason

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I'm so fucking sorry, Incest, Oh god, also laurie is underage, but also just straight actual incest, me being an awful person, nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you are so, so beautiful,” he said quietly. “You're so beautiful and I'm so fucked up, Jesus Christ...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person and I know it. Okay, this one takes a similar route to my story “First Kiss”, but instead of Sally just showing up later, she doesn't show up at all. I took dialogue directly from the comic for one of the scenes, but otherwise it goes in a different direction.  
> I'm really not even sure how I feel about writing this. I'm a disgusting, nasty person who loves to write all the taboo, but I really don't think Eddie would do something like this, even if he was guilty about the whole thing. I think he'd have the self-control to resist, but whatever. I wrote it anyway. I'm nasty.

“Mother, if you insist on sitting outside like this, then I absolutely won't go in there!” Laurie said, glaring at the woman in the car with her.

“Oh, Laurie, don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?” asked Sally, used to her daughter's little temper tantrums.

“ _Me_? _I'm_ not the one who insisted on bringing my daughter in a _limousine_ to this silly little meeting!” she argued.

“Now, now, don't let Uncle Nelson hear you say that,” her mother replied. “You know how excited he is about this. You should at least give it a fair chance, honey.”

“I'm only saying that I would be much more willing to give it a fair chance if you'd stop acting like this was an audition or something. I know _you_ couldn't do anything without an agent, but I'd like to think I can do just fine on my own.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Laurie regretted them. She knew that bringing up her mother's ex-husband was a hurtful thing to do, and the look in her eyes upon hearing that was a mixture of pain and anger that she wasn't used to seeing from the older woman.

“Fine, if you think you're such hot stuff, have fun getting through the night on your own!” Sally snapped. “You can call me when you're done and we'll see if I come to pick you up or not!”

“Mom-”

“Go on,” she said, pointing at the door. Laurie knew that there was no arguing with her when she got like this, and so she got out of the car and went in.

~X~

The meeting was, simply put, a disaster. Not that Laurie had really cared about its success; she had no real interest in this super hero business, and if this group didn't work out, perhaps that would give her more of a chance to pursue what she wanted to do with her life.

But she had not expected the meeting to break up as quickly as it had. She had just started to fantasize about the mysterious Dr. Manhattan when the Comedian, some guy who was not quite as old as Nelson, but old enough that Laurie wondered why he was still doing this, had decided to make a scene. Though she was frustrated that her train of thought had been interrupted, she could not deny that most of the things he had said made sense.

Dr. Manhattan's girlfriend had picked up on the eyes Laurie was making at him, and asked him to leave before she could introduce herself. She knew that nothing could come out of approaching him when he was already spoken for, but her fantasies still ran wild, leaving her wanting something.

What that something was, she didn't know. Preferably, it was Dr. Manhattan, but that didn't look like much of a possibility now that he was gone. She did not want to call Sally just yet, so she stood outside and watched the others leave, irritated with the night as a whole and more horny than she cared to admit.

She desperately needed a smoke. It was a habit she had picked up behind her mother's back, one of the few secrets she was able to keep from the overbearing woman. It had not been going on for long, however, and she was still getting used to some of the details. Such as the fact that she needed to keep a lighter on her or her cigarettes were completely useless. And, unfortunately for her, she had forgotten her lighter at home and was stuck without any way to get to a store, or any money to buy one once she got there. Just her luck.

“Laurel?” she heard a man's voice call out from behind her. She turned to see the Comedian leaning against a tree, smoking his cigar. “Laurel Jane, is that right?” When she nodded, he smiled and said, “So, you're Sally's kid?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, you're the Comedian.” As he closed the distance between them, she got a better look at him and realized just how attractive he was. Maybe it was her desperation for 'something' making her see him differently, but suddenly the fact that he was older was a plus, suddenly he looked mature, handsome, strong.

“I caught your act in there,” she continued, trying to fight off a blush. “You were pretty cool.” She could have smacked herself for how obvious she was being.

“Well, you don't look like you grew up too bad yourself,” he said. He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face up as her heart skipped a beat. “Here...lemme take a look...heh. Yeah, there's her eyes...even got that funny little mole. You ain't got her hair, but otherwise, you're like her. A looker.”

“Well, uh, thank you,” she mumbled. Of course, just like everyone else, he was more interested in her mother than her. No one really cared about Laurie the person; she was always Laurie, Sally Jupiter's daughter. This man was no different, but she wanted more than anything to make him see her as something else. She wanted him, both to satisfy the desire that had taken hold of her earlier and to prove that she was not just her mother's child.

“Uh, say, I need a cigarette, but I don't have a light. Do you...?” Even if it he weren't still smoking, everyone had seen his lighter when he had burned Nelson's map. Not only would she finally get to smoke, but there was no way he could see her as a child if he knew she did something that grown up.

“Sure. Hey, listen, your mom. She ever talk about me much?” he asked, pulling out his lighter.

It took all Laurie had not to growl in frustration. Still, he only cared about her stupid mother! “No, not much,” she said, leaning forward to light her cigarette. It wasn't a lie; she had only heard him mentioned once or twice, and only ever listed amongst the other members of the Minutemen.

“Heh, it figures. Here's your light,” said the Comedian, but just as she started to pull away, the faint spark faded. “Hell, gone out. Here, lemme...”

“It's okay, I'll steady it.” She tried again, and this time, it ignited. She took a long drag before saying, “There, that's better.”

“I'll say,” he agreed with a chuckle. “Say, where is your mom tonight? She around?”

Laurie glared at him. “No, she isn't. I'm here by myself. I'm not some kid, you know.”

He only laughed at that, which infuriated her. “Yeah, I guess you're not, huh? Man, how the time flies. I remember when your mom-”

“Can we please stop talking about her?” she snapped.

Still, the man laughed as he said, “Alright, alright, whatever the little lady wants. So, Laurel, what do  _you_ wanna talk about?”

“It's just Laurie,” she replied. “I wanna talk about you. What's your name? You know mine, so it's only fair...”

“Edward Blake, though, like you, I prefer nicknames. Call me Eddie.”

“Alright, Eddie, what brings you here tonight? I mean, you seemed pretty against the whole idea in there, so why bother coming out in the first place?” she asked.

“Dunno. Curious, I guess. I wanted to see what the new generation looked like.” Eddie smirked at her, and she felt a dull ache growing between her legs. As annoying as she found him, she still wanted him, and quite badly.

“And I'm guessing we're a big disappointment,” she said in a teasing voice.

“Some of ya, sure,” he said with a shrug. “But others-” and here he winked at her “-don't look too bad.”

And there it was, the opening that she needed. If that statement wasn't him flirting with her, she didn't know what else it could be. With that thought to spur her on, she dropped her cigarette and stepped in closer, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss so quickly that he had no chance to respond.

To her disappointment, he tried to pull away from her lips more than once, but she did not let up, hoping that he was only reacting out of shock and would soon come to enjoy it. However, he did not, and eventually he overpowered her, pulling out of her tight hold and glaring at her.

“Just what the fuck are you tryin' to pull, kid?” he asked.

“God, I told you I'm not a kid, alright?” She glared back at him. “Maybe you shouldn't go around telling girls how good they look if you're not interested. Nobody likes those goddamn mixed signals!”

“I wasn't- I didn't- Jesus Christ, I didn't mean it like _that_ ,” said Eddie, his expression shifting between irritation and horror, back and forth nearly seamlessly, as if he could not decide what he felt.

“Then how the hell did you mean it? Because, no matter which way I look at it, you're still acting like a huge ass!”

“You wouldn't- you _couldn't_ understand,” he said, shaking his head.

“And why couldn't I understand?” she asked. “Because you think I'm a kid? I'm sixteen already, dammit!”

“Sixteen...” He gave a visible shudder at that, and though it seemed to be one of more excitement than disgust, his face contradicted that. “It isn't that simple...I mean, Christ, if your mom were to-”

“I told you to stop talking about her!” Laurie screamed in frustration. “God, what is your _obsession_ with my mom? You one of her old boyfriends or something? I mean, fuck!”

“It's...uh, it's a little bit more complicated than that,” he mumbled.

“Is it that I'm some disappointment in comparison? She's so much prettier than me, right?” She shook her head. “I mean, you don't have to say it. When you said I looked like her, I knew you were lying. I don't look anything like her, and everyone's always so goddamn disappointed that I'm not as pretty.”

“Don't say that!” he said. “Don't...I mean...Laurie, you're gorgeous. You're so beautiful, but that doesn't mean that I can...that I see you like that, or...”

Again, she pulled him in for a kiss, mumbling, “I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not kid,” against his lips before she crushed her against them. And again, he put up a small fight at first, but he never pulled away this time, and she felt him hesitantly press his lips back against hers. She bit at his lower lip until he opened his mouth and she roughly shoved her tongue in.

She had next to no experience with kissing, but if Eddie noticed, he didn't seem to care. In fact, he only grew more eager the more she tried, until it seemed his inhibitions melted away, and he wrapped an arm around her, running the other through her long hair. He moaned into her open mouth.

When she broke the kiss to see how things were going to progress, he pulled her into a tight embrace, her face pressed against his chest. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking, and she felt a growing bulge between his legs press against her as he held her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling.

“God, you are so, so beautiful,” he said quietly. “You're so beautiful and I'm so fucked up, Jesus Christ...”

Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he had her backed up against the tree he had been leaning against. They were so exposed, yet it was so dark and no one was around, and Laurie wanted him so badly in that moment that she figured it would be worth it if they were caught so long as she had her chance with him.

He trailed kisses down her neck, mumbling incoherently, though she assumed it was more of the same. She heard him pull down his zipper, and then he fumbled with her costume, trying to figure out how best to do this. With her help, he soon had it figured out, and she hiked her dress up over her hips while he lifted her legs, allowing her to wrap them around his waist.

It went without saying that this was her first time. She was sure that he knew and, judging by how slowly he went, she was right. With it being her first time and all, she couldn't be sure of anything, but she assumed that it was not common for a man to look close to tears as he did, especially a man as tough and rugged as the Comedian. Yet there he was, looking at her sadly and with something like love as he took her.

Laurie, on the other hand, wanted it rough. She tugged at his hair and bucked her hips against his rapidly, trying to encourage him to put a little more force into it. It felt good, it felt great, but she wanted more from him. She wanted all of him, she wanted to know for sure that she was the one who had come out on top, that she was the one who had conquered him.

“Fuck me,” she moaned. “I want you, fuck me!”

His response was a low moan as he thrust deeper into her and his eyes closed in bliss. “Daddy's little girl,” he murmured, then froze as if that had not been something he had intended to say out loud.

She laughed, then, and said, “Christ, you're a kinky son of a bitch, aren't you? Okay, Daddy, if that's what you want!”

“You have no idea,” he replied, looking so guilty yet so pleased that she grew even more confused about the man she was letting fuck her against a tree outside of Nelson Gardner's mansion.

It was not long after that before he came, and, judging by the way he mumbled, “oh, shit,” and hurried to pull out, he hadn't meant to be so quick. She squirmed impatiently, still wanting more, still without a climax of her own, and he slipped his hand between her legs and quietly fingered her until she came.

“That was nice, Daddy,” she said, winking at him. She leaned in for another kiss, but Eddie abruptly turned away from her. “What is it?”

“Nothing. I mean...fuck.” He sighed. “It's not nothing, but...look, let's just forget about it.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, growing angry.

“I mean, let's forget about it.” He was walking away now, leaving her by herself. She wanted to follow him, but she had to get her costume back into place and she was afraid of what she might see in his face if she caught up to him.

“You bastard!” she called after him. “You no good, lowlife bastard! I hate you!”

“Kid,” he said, before disappearing around the corner, “you don't know the half of it.”

~X~

Laurie knocked on the door after that and ignored Nelson's confusion about why she hadn't left yet. She refused to answer any of his questions and prayed he could not tell just from looking at her what she had done. She called her mother, who was apologetic about her earlier outburst and came to pick her up.

On the ride home, Laurie was silent, but Sally just assumed she was upset about their fight and didn't think anything of it. Later, Laurie would find out her mother's relationship to Eddie and she would feel sick knowing that she had lost her virginity to the same man who had done something like that to her mother.

That was enough of an excuse for her to hate him, and nobody blamed her for her resentment towards the Comedian. She kept the events of that night a secret, and he never spoke of it again either. It was their secret, and another reason for her to hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Laurie I got some bad news for ya, you're gonna hate him even more once you find out the real truth. Uh, sorry again for writing this.


End file.
